


迟到的春天

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: ABO without PWP, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 普通人永梦和飞彩 abo
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1





	迟到的春天

三月的早晨雾气像冰糖外结的一层糖霜，在寒冷的空气中凝固着，宝生永梦一边想着今年春天来的真晚啊，一边将围巾的的下端塞进大衣里，他住的公寓外的街道种植了一排樱花，因为今年的春天格外冷，已经开放的花无精打采地垂下来，霜冻在花瓣上留下了一层坚固的颜色。他把下巴缩进竖起来的领子里，把自己弓起来小跑着去车站。从昨天起他就有感冒的预兆，今早起床时像是有人在他的太阳穴拿锥子契而不舍地敲打着，他匆忙找了两颗消炎药就着牛奶吃了，药片的苦味很快被牛奶冲淡了，他此刻走在路上仍然能尝到那有些不合时宜的苦涩。他低着头一味地走着，冷气拍打在他裸露出的部分，加重了头脑中那种隐隐约约的痛感，他出门前量了体温，他有些低烧，每一个关节处也像一个小小的炭火向外辐射着不适，他只想着得快点到医院去。

电车上同样难熬，人群坚定地挤着彼此，永梦随着电车摇摇晃晃，他伸长了脖子努力去看车窗外一闪而过灰色的建筑，在这个早春的早晨，它们看起来和铁灰色的天空混成一体，像一块又一块冰块。他抓握着吊环漫无目的地想着，想着今天的外科实习会不会因为自己的病变得不那么顺利，回忆起镜飞彩的脸让他没来由颤抖了下。镜飞彩是负责他第一年实习的外科医生，永梦以前认为自己和他这样的人毫无交集，镜飞彩是严格遵守着一些准则的人，让人怀疑他的身体里有一台精准的钟。

永梦不得不承认最开始他是有些怕镜飞彩，他给实习生们讲解手术的注意事项时，永梦总是被那群懵懵懂懂的实习生挤在外围，他有一搭没一搭听着飞彩讲话，这时很难让自己不去注意那些细小的部分，比如飞彩换下一张讲稿低下头时露出的几寸后脖颈。上个圣诞节有人送给飞彩许多包装精致的点心，在休息的间隙，飞彩在他身边擦去蹭在嘴角的巧克力碎，还向他借了一张纸巾。他们的交集除此之外寥寥，在飞彩眼里他和那群莽撞的实习生没什么大的差别。他却把那些不起眼的小事稳妥地记住了。

医院里病人们窸窸窣窣的交谈声像电流似的，永梦把笔插在病历本后面，他摸了摸自己的额头，他现在确定体温在上升，询问完病人们的情况这一件事就让他觉得力气要耗尽了。他重重靠在墙上，喉咙里火烧火燎地发疼，同行的护士明日那悄悄问他要不要去休息室。明日那的声音模模糊糊地传来，他不知怎么走到了休息室，挨着冰冷的椅子才让他稍稍清醒了些，明日那拿来了温度计，她略显紧张地坐在他身边，同他一起等着结果。

“烧得好重啊。”她眯起眼睛打量着温度计，“我去拿退烧药给你吧，在这里等着我。”

永梦点点头，他向下趴在桌子上，用胳膊撑着自己，他觉得自己的意识漂浮在某个地方，和现在的自己分离开来。既像是高烧的人所感受到的头重脚轻，又有他从未有过的，仿佛所有的感官苏醒了似的，在这晕眩里有一种空虚的喜悦。

在他被明日那摇晃醒后，女孩一脸抱歉地注视着他。这件屋子和他刚进来时不太一样了，变得嘈杂了起来，即使只有他和明日那二人，不同的气味争先恐后窜进他的鼻子里，他茫然地来回打量着四周。

“我感觉不太好。”他发现舌头像打了结。

“是我弄错了。”女孩小心翼翼坐在他身边，“永梦确实发烧了，但是引起发烧的原因不是流感，是你开始分化了。”她递给他一个小小的塑胶管，那上面的色带显示了他正在处于分化阶段。

“我应该早就过了分化第二性别的年龄。”他嘟哝着，接过那一小管液体，他意识到自己是个alpha。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，又仔细看了遍，确定自己没看错那复杂的色带，他确实是一个迟到的alpha。

“永梦分化的好晚啊。”明日那坐在他身边晃荡着双腿，把手指抵在唇边，侧过头注视着他，“你看，通常大家不都是在中学就分化成不同性别了吗？”

“之前我以为自己是beta，没想过会突然变成alpha。”他有些惆怅，“分化成alpha的感觉好糟。”永梦抬起胳膊，嗅着自己的味道，陌生的气味让他坐立难安。中学的生理课都会教给他们，第二性征出现不久每个人都会分化出第二性别，alpha们更加好斗，beta则像勤勤恳恳的工蜂，omega们由于特殊的生理结构担负起生育的职责。班上已经有几个同学出现了第二性别，他们小声交谈着，永梦似乎每次都是反应慢半拍的那个，他对老师的话似懂非懂，这也得到了证实，他确实比其他人慢很多，直到今天以前他都以为自己是个普通的嗅觉迟钝的beta。永梦稀里糊涂长到二十几岁，突然从beta分化成了alpha，像是从一个笼子跳进了另一个笼子，一切对他来说都是崭新的。

“alpha也没什么不好，现在的抑制剂就算注射了也没有什么副作用哦。这是我们医院生产的呢。”女孩把托盘上的药品举到他的眼前，努力指出盒子下方的那一行小字，“没事的，永梦，很快就会适应的。我帮你请了一上午的假。”她最后轻轻摸了摸他的头发。

他叹了口气，让自己把注意力挪到别的地方去，“这件事让我累坏了，我只想放个假。”他挤出一个难看的笑脸。

明日那站起身来，她飞快地握了下他的手，好让他打起精神来，做完这一切她悄悄离开了。他还没来得及告诉她自己很感谢她所做的一切，包括给自己药物什么的。他重新拾起明日那带来的小册子，心不在焉地翻看起来，那上面用诙谐的卡通形象指导初次分化的人们如何应对，怎样给自己注射抑制剂，怎样控制自己的信息素，他用手指点着那些字，慢慢读着。他揉着因为初次分化而发疼的骨头，明日那带来的托盘上放了一管抑制剂，他暂时没什么感觉，头仍在昏昏沉沉地痛着，他很快闻到以往从未注意到的味道，不同人的味道充斥在医院的缝隙里。他学着用气味来交流，明日那刚刚呆着的那块地方残留着一缕若有若无的忍冬的味道，他默默把这气味记在了心里。他把手掌贴近鼻子，他得开始慢慢适应很多东西，身份的转换。

像是童年时永梦被迫接受父亲同他破碎的关系那样，他又被推到一个他陌生的地方，他产生了和那次一样的感受——快去强迫自己做些什么，来让自己意识到这世界还在正确运转。

难道又要像发了疯似的摔倒吗，他苦笑了下，因为自己过去的事，他总是控制不住地跌倒，同行的实习生和他走在一起，总被他莫名其妙地跌倒而乐不可支。他只能难堪地站起来，揉揉膝盖，继续向前走，有时他在正式等我场合也会犯这样的错误，他下意识躲避飞彩投过来的眼神，让自己装作若无其事的样子迅速爬起来。

他对飞彩一直怀着一种隐秘而胆怯的爱意，他只是注视着他的脸就会感到自己的内里被缓慢地绞紧了，泛出久久挥之不去的钝痛。这种爱在他的笨拙前，变得愈发痛苦，他光是维持这秘而不宣的感情已经用光了力气。他没来由的自卑和胆怯都变成了挡在自己面前的高墙。

他分化成alpha这件事对缓和他和飞彩的关系没有任何帮助，甚至，他在心里担忧，他是一个alpha的事实会让飞彩更加疏远自己。

在这胡思乱想中，他也不知道自己是否睡着了，有人过来看他，把手贴在他发烫的额头上，那手指的触感冰凉，让永梦忍不住靠得近了些，有些贪婪地贴过去更多，手的主人很快缩了回去，他听见那个人轻轻叹气的声音。只是永梦在梦中没办法醒来，在他恍惚间，他向前抓住了那个人的手腕，他也不知从哪里生出的力气和勇气，看清来人是谁后，他在心底倒吸了一口气。他的心仍狂跳不止。

飞彩皱着眉，他们维持着一个滑稽的姿势，他站起来，活动因为久坐而麻木的腿，在未分化之前，他分辨不出来他人的第二性别。飞彩此时离他这样近，另一个人的体温毫无阻隔地包裹在他的掌心里，他嗅到飞彩的气味，他把鼻子贴在那双手中，飞彩抖了一下，紧接着是剧烈的反抗。

“你在做什么，实习医生?”他抽回手臂，脸颊因为气恼而微微泛红。

“飞彩医生倒是为什么在这里呢?”永梦艰涩地开口，他突然意识到分化后，他对飞彩的爱慕变得更加强烈，它们推搡着他，让他靠近飞彩。他渴望将眼前这具身体圈在自己的怀抱里，像捕猎中的动物只遵循本能。

“因为你的缺席，我一直在等今天的病人们情况的汇报。”他垂下眼睛，整理被永梦弄乱的袖口。永梦注视着他露出的一截手腕，他向前迈了一步捉住他来不及收回的手，逼迫他看着自己，飞彩因为他突如其来的动作瞪大了眼睛。

快停下快停下，他的心里有一个声音尖叫着，可是他忽略了那声音，他迫切需要挨着飞彩，嗅着他的气味，把自己的气味和他的混在一起，永梦扳过他的脸，直视那双眼睛，他确定他们二人想要的是什么。飞彩在他手里颤抖着，他的嘴唇翕动，他的眼睛在告诉我他厌恶我的一切，永梦绝望地想，别这么对我。他再也忍受不了那目光似的抬起一只手遮住了飞彩的眼睛，然后自己也贴了上去，挨着那对绷住的嘴唇时，他感觉到自己的爱像是要把自己杀了那样攥紧了他的心。

做完这一切，他松开飞彩向后跌跌撞撞退了几步，他不敢去看飞彩的眼睛，在飞彩面前落荒而逃。他头也没有回。

离开了那件屋子，他才注意到自己的身上沾满了飞彩的味道，他将那衣服脱下来，卷了几下，在鼻子上挨了挨。这味道使他心烦意乱，为了驱散身上的味道，他买了一包烟躲在医院的天台来抽，第一口他被呛了一下，第二口就熟练得多，他把苦涩的气味吸入肺中。烟的味道比任何时候都尝起来要糟，他让自己撑在栏杆上默默思索着刚才的事，

——

他在医院的天台待了大约二十分钟，直到风让他的体温降了下去，病态的激情褪去后，羞愧和内疚一并袭来，他渐渐从那种真空的感觉回到地面上，宝生永梦感觉到风吹过后因为汗水紧紧黏附在身上的毛衣紧箍着他，他一下又一下揪着它，试图让烟草的气息迅速消失，冷风让他的头脑清楚了许多，他开始意识到他还在医院里，这样玩忽职守在他过去深信不疑的准则前就像一个巨大的玩笑。他必须要快点让自己回到实习医生的身份中去。

回到休息室时，永梦看见明日那正在等他，她的脸上写满了担心，手里还攥着一小管抑制剂。

“为什么没用它？”她拽过他的胳膊，又紧张地拖过搁在一旁的托盘，那上面放了一支全新的针管。

“对不起。”永梦急忙道歉，他匆忙地卷起袖子，看着明日那把那一小管透明的液体慢慢注入到针管中去，他观察着她的神情，想着找个合适的时间道谢。

这时门被推开了，飞彩手里拿着脱下的白大褂，他默默找了个角落的位置坐了下来，永梦借着明日那的遮挡去看他，寻找他生气的证明，可是那张脸上没有任何多余的表情，他只是垂着眼睛，疲惫不堪。明日那正在往他裸露出的皮肤上涂抹碘伏，冰冷的触感让他忍不住缩紧了肌肉，与暴露在外的冷意相反，他觉得自己的胸腔深处又生出了刚才那股焦躁的情绪，他像辆脱轨的列车在错误的道路上奔跑着，渴望他人来拦住他，斥责他，提醒他这样的行为多么不合时宜。无论是飞彩还是明日那，他们都像是真正错误的那一方似的来对待他，或者把他当作一团透明的空气，照顾他那脆弱的自尊心，这种倒错感渐渐爬满了他的心脏，当明日那把抑制剂注射进他的胳膊里时，他用力抖了一下，这吓到了他们两人。

“对不起永梦，我太用力了吗？”明日那压住针头，缓慢地将它抽出来，血珠很快地争先恐后涌了出来，她将棉球压在上面，永梦看到她的额头上也浮出了一层汗水。他很快示意她可以自己来，代替明日那压住了那块棉球。

“我没事。”他低声说，眼睛却开始向后看，飞彩仍在坐在那团阴影里，他的表情在不甚明亮的角落里晦暗不明，他将下巴抵在交握的双手上，注视着前方的空气，好像周遭的一切如同流水般无声无息趟过了，永梦和明日那引起的小小的骚乱也跟着那并不存在的河流消失了。

“我、我感觉好多了，明日那，谢谢你，我想我得赶回病房那里了，前天动完手术的病人换药的时间差不多也该到了。”他从椅子上站起来，手忙脚乱地将衣服整理好，他走到自己的柜子前，找出一件新的白大褂，它散发着令人安心的消毒水和肥皂的味道。

“真的吗？”明日那走近他，她伸出一只手覆盖在他的额头上，确认了那上面没有了上午的滚烫时，她才稍稍和他错开，永梦感觉到有什么绷紧的东西一下子从明日那身上消失了，她的眉头舒展开来，又像平时那样拍了他的肩膀。一个默契的笑容出现在他们之间，明日那的笑容让他暂时摆脱了紧张感，他开始像往常那样工作。

经过一个又一个病房，病人们细小的交谈声，还有他们在面对医生的询问时流露出的不自然的紧张，组成了医院的空气，永梦走到前天刚做了手术的病人床前，他翻看着搁在他床尾那本病历单，上面仔细记录了这位病人的药品，他不时抬起头看他因为疾病而失去血色的脸庞。他记起那台手术他作为飞彩的助手，为他递去手术刀，观察病人的情况。当打开那位患者的腹腔，取出盘踞在血肉之间巨大的瘤子时，即使带着口罩，他仍能感觉到血和死亡的气息一齐淋在所有人的脸上，无论多少次他都产生了想往后躲去的想法，飞彩将分离出来的滴着血的赘物放在一旁的托盘上，他向永梦寻求另一把手术刀。即使只有一瞬间，飞彩仍然看穿了他的胆怯，他用眼睛在提醒永梦这是手术中。

永梦捏紧了手中的那本薄薄的病历本，逼迫自己回想那双怎么也不愿意再记起的眼睛，飞彩算得上是一个很慷慨的人，他对待患者总是尽心尽力，抱着要将自己燃烧殆尽的热情。飞彩给予他的却寥寥，自永梦开始在外科实习那天起，飞彩向他解释那些他总犯的错误，纠正他在儿科实习时养成的琐碎的习惯，他看着他就像看待那些实习生一样普通，不带感情。

他们最开始总是以争吵代替交流，他在飞彩面前介意自己是实习生的身份，他曾耐心地向飞彩讲述他的过去，来解释在飞彩眼中多余的行为。他试图向他证明，自己并不是一无是处的实习生，他并不认为自己的行为是一场荒诞的游戏。他越是将飞彩作为自己的镜子，越是发现自己对飞彩的迷恋，也就无法忍受飞彩那冰冷的态度，他想要让飞彩进入到自己的世界里，像孩童般捧起他的回忆。飞彩用另一种眼神，注入了更多的情感，责备也好，讶异也好，对他来说已经是某种无结果的爱的回报。

他的分化几乎摧毁了他小心翼翼的爱，同那莽撞的吻而来的，是飞彩若无其事的态度，他的心在那间休息室里渐渐沉没了。

那之后一整个下午加晚上，他都让自己集中在医院的工作上，这样可以让他暂时摆脱令他烦恼的事，他在每个病房停留十到二十分钟，观察大病之后虚弱的患者们，记录体温计上的数字，或者帮护士们摆放成摞的药水。直到他觉得自己的气味淡了下去，被他人混杂在一起的味道代替了。他不讨厌这样的感觉，忙碌而有序，他总算能不去想别的问题。

回到休息室收拾东西时，永梦撞上了同样要下班的飞彩，他的背一瞬间僵直了起来，他先是走到自己的柜子前，试探着和飞彩打招呼，果不其然他得到了一句平淡的回答。

他动作迟缓地合上柜门，听到了金属摩擦后刺耳的响动，“飞彩医生，我为今天的事而道歉。”

飞彩没有转过身来，他依然慢条斯理地解开白大褂的扣子，他说道：“没关系，第一次分化时谁都有可能不太适应，所以我没什么介意的，倒是你，明天不要再沉浸在自己的事情里了。”

永梦望着他的发尾，他想说，不是这样的，不是因为我的分化，他走了过去，被爱驱使着，毫不犹豫抓握住飞彩的手腕，他感觉到那些词汇涌在他的喉咙处，挤压着他的舌根，让呼吸都变得狭窄。

“不是这样的飞彩，我一直对你，一直都。”他不知怎么地噎住了，“我不是因为分化而做了那件事，我很清楚，我只是不知道该怎么告诉你。”他甚至觉得自己下一秒就要哭出来了。

飞彩没有甩开他的手，他沉默地注视着永梦，大约过了十几秒，他们谁都没开口说话，仅仅只是凝望着对方的脸。接着他叹了口气，像是面对着孩子那样，他将右手覆盖在永梦弯曲着的五指上，坚定而缓慢地掰开了它们，像是为了让永梦感觉到那热力再残忍地夺去它们，做完这一切，他才抬起眼睛，用着和平时相去甚远的声音说：“回去吧，实习医。”

永梦走在往车站的路上，因为寒冷，还在街上少数的人都缩着手匆匆走过，二十四小时的便利店的灯光成了一种虚幻的热源，他这时才感觉到自己的恋爱在刚刚结束了，飞彩没有让他难堪，用了一种他似乎永远也不会学会方式拒绝了他，轻飘飘的，好比在心不在焉地谈论天气，谈论早餐，谈论任何一件和他的爱无关的事。他莫名想要大喊，像把淤积在胸口的感情喷吐出来，可是风让他缩进了围巾里。

等坐上了电车，坐在空旷的车厢里，他才有一种想要告诉朋友的冲动，他翻了翻通讯录，给这会儿还醒着的朋友发消息。他想了想，输入了第一句话，“我最近突然分化了。”，

朋友的消息回复地很快。

“可喜可贺啊。”

他有些丧气，继续打字，“分化当天我就做了一件没法挽回的事。”

“什么什么？难道是你把谁标记了！？”

“比那还糟。”

“我想不出来比标记了陌生人还糟的事。”

“我和单恋对象接吻了。”

“吓？谁？我认识吗？熟人？”

他迟疑了下，想着要不要说，朋友的天线比他要更发达。

“我好像知道是谁了，那么你现在怎么样？”

“二十分钟前，我刚刚被甩。不，真的可以说是被甩了吗，我以为只有交往后分手才可以说被甩了。”

“谁叫你什么也没有说就突然吻了别人啊，你注射抑制剂了吗？”

“那时，没有。”他的脸烧了起来。

“你笨啊，信息素总会吓到其他人的啊。alpha就算了，beta和omega对alpha的气味都很敏感的。”

“我有道歉。”他的手指又开始不听使唤，飞彩当时惊讶混合着恐惧的眼神又一次刺伤了他。

“是认真道歉吗？”

“可以这么说，我也不确定，我抱着想要告白的心情来道歉。”他顿住了，不知该以怎样的心情发出这条消息，自分化以来，他表现的像个野蛮的入侵者，不由分说地让他人接受自己，接受连他本人都难以适应的气味和信息素，把那狂热的爱一股脑塞给飞彩。想想飞彩是怎么和你说让你离开的，他吸吸鼻子，好像这样能让他忘记自己的粗鲁。

——

“为结束实习干杯，”数支手臂举起来，把盛满了啤酒的杯子碰在一起，杯子撞在一起时酒液洒出来些，这丝毫不影响这群年轻人的心情。

下周开始永梦的外科实习就结束了，他将正式在儿科作为一名真正的医生开始工作，这过程顺利得难以置信，他本人似乎也很惊讶。在那之后过了一个月，他稍微能平静地看待自己身上出现的种种变化，明日那向他推荐了几种香水，可惜那些他都觉得有些太香了，并不适合用在他的身上。

因此他听着同事们抱怨在实习期间那些繁琐又枯燥的工作，他没有选择加入其中，静静地听着，不时把杯子伸出来倒上新的啤酒，飞彩就坐在他的不远处，脸颊因为酒精的原因泛出潮红，他同飞彩度过了风平浪静的最后一个月。飞彩依然是出色的天才外科医生，他们之间看似什么也没有改变，永梦想这是因为他在抗拒着飞彩对自己的吸引力，他从飞彩那里抢过来的一个亲吻已经足够了。他仍然觉得遗憾和悲哀，于是他埋着头让酒成为这场聚会的主人。

结束的时候，永梦感觉身上的每一个毛孔都在蒸腾出酒精，天花板似乎倒了过来。

“顺路的话，我和你一起吧。”

永梦像是被吓了一跳，飞彩伸过来的手不是假的，他替永梦整了整头发，便将他搀扶了起来。

夜风让他的酒醒了大半，飞彩搀着他慢慢走着，清凉的风扑打在他的身上让他脸颊上的热力渐渐褪去了些，这一切像是在梦里，他不好意思地说，“让我自己走吧，飞彩医生。”，他胆怯地抬起眼睛去看飞彩，脑子里净是他突然分化那天那无礼的举动，好在飞彩没说什么，他稍稍松开了点手臂，永梦刚想抬脚就觉得头重脚轻，差点栽在地上。飞彩还是扶住了他，让他可以靠在自己的肩膀上，永梦只消稍稍垂下眼睛，就可以将飞彩看得很清楚，他能看清他鼻翼一侧的痣，包裹在投射在他脸上的一团阴影里，路灯昏黄的光让飞彩的轮廓温柔了许多，让他在在酒精的浸泡下产生了想要吻住那两颗痣的冲动。他绷住嘴唇，抑制住这样的想法，开始将眼睛移向别处。

“有没有人对你说过你的气味不算难闻，实习医?”

永梦回过神来，他听到飞彩在喊他，他懵懵懂懂地回答道：“是吗?我自己没有注意过，因为我到现在还不适应这个味道。”说着他抬起手，嗅了嗅自己的手背，在这时他突然明白了飞彩刚才是夸赞的语气，他不禁有些飘飘然。

“飞彩医生的味道我也很喜欢。”

“你还真是什么话都会说的类型。”他将永梦的手臂攥得更紧了些，好让他的身体平衡，不至于又跌在地上，他的语气却是含着笑的。

“以前总有人这么对我说，我只是觉得藏在心里会越来越难过罢了，过去我也总什么也不愿意说，无论是亲人还是朋友，总觉得那些事会变成他人的负担。不过，现在我即使只有空气听我讲，我还是会说出来。”他有些嘶哑地笑了，酒让他大胆起来，他想着就这样多拽着飞彩说点什么，这样的时刻只少不多，“每次和飞彩医生在一起我就会很开心，所以会想着什么都要说一下，即使是在工作的时候，拿最喜欢的东西来比喻，就是汉堡吧。”他忽地意识到自己说了不得了的话，宝生永梦，24岁，此刻对着拒绝过自己的暗恋对象又自顾自说起了怪话。他不好意思地别开脸颊，看着路灯下自己和飞彩交叠在一起的影子，难舍难分，影子可要比本人亲近多了，他在心里嘀咕。

“我也不讨厌你啊。”飞彩在他正思考该怎么挽救着尴尬的氛围时，轻声说。他没有去寻找永梦的眼睛，他一味地望着前方在路灯橙黄色的光圈中被照亮的那一小段路，只要走到那光下，就能摆脱寒意。不过他并不需要了，肩膀上传来的另一个人温暖的呼吸，已经足够抵御夜风了。

我也不讨厌你，永梦在心里回应飞彩，他说不上难过，也没有预想中的欣喜，他觉得这样的回答已经足够了，和飞彩扶持着走回家中的这一段路，他能在未来随时翻出来，即使蒙上了灰尘，它依旧散发着迷人又温暖的光芒。

End

——

充分感受到了自己语言的匮乏和啰嗦orz永梦和飞彩的好没有写出百分之一（哭泣）

读ea小说的时候觉得，永梦心事还真是多啊，完全在tv里看不出来，于是就有了这么多废话。


End file.
